


【帶卡】過客

by xx525882



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xx525882/pseuds/xx525882
Summary: 卡卡西繼任第六代火影前的小故事。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	【帶卡】過客

  
  
  
  
  
**01.**   
旗木卡卡西有些不對勁。  
  
具體是哪裡不對勁，奈良鹿丸一時半會兒也說不上來。他對卡卡西的了解不深，多半來自於幾次任務短期合作。

木葉採行小隊制，由資深忍者帶領通過畢業考試取得忍者身份的成員執行任務，直至成員都能獨當一面，行之有年。卡卡西本該是屬於第七班的隊長，卻礙於這一屆的老師除去傷亡，還有孕婦。人可以有休息時間，任務卻不允許有空窗期，自世界各地沒日沒夜如雪片般飛來，於是他輾轉於各個隊伍擔當代理隊長一職。

他們這一屆的隊伍編排不同於過往，除了第七班，其餘採取專業模式，將特定能力盡可能最大化。綱手能指派卡卡西暫管其他隊伍，亦是變相承認他的能力出眾，屬於全能型忍者。

鹿丸對卡卡西的印象相當好。強勁的實力自然是一點，崇尚強者是人的本性，這點在以拳頭大小說話的忍者業界更為顯著。但光是他願意在阿斯瑪殉職後帶著當時一心想給老師報仇的第十班與角都和飛段對峙，已經足夠讓鹿丸為卡卡西做牛做馬了。

現在正在開戰後會議，台上的顧問滔滔不絕地講述「下一屆聯合中忍考試該不該讓其他忍村加入主辦方」的議題。鹿丸挺不耐煩這種會議，夾在檔案裡的公文方才批改完成，盯著白板想起昨天和遠道而來交流的砂隱公主一同用餐時味噌湯裡的板豆腐，看著窗外一望無際的藍天想像自己是其中一朵白雲。

然後，目光自然而然掃到坐在窗前的卡卡西。

卡卡西隻手撐著側頰，微微偏頭看向講台，似乎正專注於會議。這也是當然的，作為火影的繼任者，他最有可能在會議中被點名陳述意見。他是擅長體術的忍者，苦無都能轉出花來，何況是區區一枝筆。連看也無須看一眼，那枝筆在他每一根手指翻來覆去，悠然自得。

當鹿丸欣賞好一會兒，打算挪開視線時，卡卡西的動作突然停滯了一秒，差點翻出的筆旋即被勾了回來，牢牢握在掌心裡。

他的目光可疑地飄向自己的左手邊，而鹿丸十分確定那裡空無一物。

「卡卡西？」

聽見顧問的呼喚，卡卡西眼一眨，說：「是的？」

水戶門炎狐疑地看了看，卻沒看出半點蹊蹺，只得試探道：「剛才的議題，你怎麼看？」

「我認為您的考慮有道理。砂隱村在那回事件後已和木葉合作過幾次中忍考試，貿然讓岩隱、霧隱以及雲隱村加入這次考試成為舉辦方，或許會引起砂隱村的不快。」卡卡西回應道，「但彼此在第四次忍界大戰成為一個聯盟，儘管只是一時之舉，也足夠讓砂隱村了解其他忍村的態度，只要保證砂隱的權限，應該尚不至於會令其為此多言。」

水戶門炎這才點點頭，繼續下一個話題。

真有一套。鹿丸微微一笑，暗自佩服。若不是他恰好目睹事件的從頭到尾，或許也會被卡卡西這好像什麼事都沒發生的自然演技騙過去。

安全過關，卡卡西鬆了口氣。見卡卡西彷彿課堂走神被老師點名回答的學生，一旁的男人十分不給面子地笑了，隨即接獲來自卡卡西的白眼。

所有人眼中空無一物的桌子，在卡卡西眼裡一分鐘前也確實如此。他想了想，遂裝作紀錄的樣子，在紙張空白處提筆振書，以免自己面臨被強壓至醫院接受心理檢查的命運。

他寫道：你來做什麼？

「來陪你開會啊。」男人眉一挑，隨手撥開外衣，在桌面上坐下。後擺橫跨整個桌面，部分遮擋卡卡西的記錄本，以及垂墜至卡卡西腿側，「別擔心，只有你看得見我。」

他才不擔心這種事。卡卡西盯著穿透桌面所有雜物的衣擺，他甚至能透過衣擺直接看到下頭紙張上的字。

「無聊透了。」男人聽了好一會兒，由衷感慨。每個忍村皆是如此，當年他還在霧隱村時已受夠這類瑣事了，「沒想到成為火影這麼辛苦──」

儘管卡卡西現在還只是「準備繼任」而已。

原本並非如此。卡卡西認真回覆男人的感言，筆尖一頓，墨汁在紙上綴下一個圓點，他才繼續寫道：都是你的錯。

頗有破罐破摔的意思。

罪魁禍首──宇智波帶土摸摸鼻子認下卡卡西的指控。這能從兩個方面來解釋：其一為他是第四次忍界大戰的主戰者；其二是旗木卡卡西會接下重擔，部分原因也是因為他「臨死前」開口要他成為第六代火影。

前者說得再多都只是詭辯。不過關於後者，帶土只承認自己頂多是催化劑。現在的鳴人火候尚不到位，若綱手無意再任火影之位，勢必得找一個繼位者。而旗木卡卡西，是現今的木葉最適合的人選。

他聽著枯燥乏味的會議，思維漸漸遠離。

共殺灰骨貫穿腹部時，帶土真以為自己必死無疑。事實上，肉體也的確成了灰燼。豈料某天清晨睜開眼發現自己還在這個世界上，保持這種人不人鬼不鬼的狀態。

作為世界的管理者，六道仙人為此找過他，坦承表示只要帶土不做出格的事，他便不打算出手，算是對於帶土曾經的事蹟表達感激。

於是他就這麼留下來了。

卡卡西重新投入會議，卻滿腦子想著如今帶土的狀態。今早，卡卡西習慣性對著空無一人的屋子道聲早，卻聞一旁傳來一句「早上好」。

入侵者？居然能在他毫無所覺的情況下接近他……卡卡西顧不得思考，猛地從枕下摸出苦無投擲，苦無準確穿透帶土的頭顱，咚的一聲嵌進後頭的牆壁。那雙眼滿是殺意，冰冷的讓人不由自主打顫。

卡卡西這才看清「入侵者」的模樣，一張再熟悉不過的臉，讓沉重的腦袋徹底清醒。

他頂著滿頭亂髮，還抱著棉被，和帶土四目相對。彷彿時間停止流動，雙方都僵直不動。

率先打破這股奇異的凝滯的是帶土。他高舉起手，呈投降姿勢。活靈活現的舉止讓卡卡西眨眨眼，困惑道：「幻術？」

他嘗試結印解除，面前的帶土卻仍在那兒，他又自言自語道：「不是幻術，也不是變身術……」

看著帶土愈發無奈的神情，卡卡西忍不住調高音量，問：「你是真的帶土？」

「我是真的。」

「證明給我看。」

帶土對著那雙死魚眼，棒讀道：「我十四歲那年拿了一捧玫瑰想和琳告白沒成功。」

卡卡西一抹臉，「好了，我相信你了。」

先不提這種過於私人的情報不會是間諜的竊取目標，這件事發生時，宇智波帶土還是個新人，有誰會費這麼多心思在無名小卒身上？

「你怎麼會把自己搞成這樣？」他上下打量面前的男人，奇特的造型，和以往他見過的都不一樣，倒讓他想起有一面之緣的六道仙人和十尾型態的宇智波斑。他好奇地想拈起披風樣貌的後擺，驚訝發現自己的手穿了過去，彷彿宇智波帶土只是一團空氣。

帶土忽然想到他成為十尾人柱力時，卡卡西因傷勢和查克拉不足待在神威空間，所以沒有親眼見識他這副模樣。

「你就當作是十尾人柱力的後遺症吧。」帶土隨口解釋，逕自無視卡卡西書滿不信的雙眸，拋出一個震撼彈，「六道仙人告訴我，如果我再回不去黃泉，可能就永遠不能轉世了。」

這還得了？卡卡西從床上一躍而起，步步逼近帶土，「你知道自己為什麼回不去嗎？」

「知道。」帶土遲疑了會兒，才說：「六道仙人說，大概是我心願未了吧。」

「那你的心願是什麼？」

「……誰知道呢。」

帶土輕飄飄的一句話，令卡卡西自早晨起便不斷思索，帶土的心願會是什麼呢？

會議結束，卡卡西仍然沒想出結果，心不在焉地收拾桌上的記錄本和筆，時不時瞪向帶土。他倒好，一副事不關己的悠哉樣，和卡卡西得知情況後焦慮如熱鍋上的螞蟻呈現劇烈的反差。

此時，綱手經過卡卡西身旁，說了一句：「你跟我來。」

卡卡西立刻回應：「是。」

有任務嗎？卡卡西抱著東西，跟從於綱手身後，相隔約一個身位的距離，暗自揣測可能的任務內容。帶土走在他的身側，恍如往日一同至火影辦公室接取或回報任務的光景，令卡卡西一時恍惚。

進到辦公室後，綱手回到座位上，劈頭便是一句：「你有心事？」

鹿丸有注意到的部分，綱手自然也沒錯過。卡卡西是她欽定的接班人，現階段於她而言或許比木葉英雄更重要些──這可是關乎她退休生活的重大人物啊。她是豪爽的性子，除了愛情，向來喜歡有話直說。卡卡西並不會感覺被冒犯，他太習慣應對這類人了。何況綱手還肩負重任，他的部下鳴人現下無所顧忌，比之綱手只會更直接了當。

「很抱歉，綱手大人。」卡卡西沒有否認，那就是承認了，事實上，突然冒出來的過客先生也確實分去他過多的注意力，「我會盡快調整。」  
  
綱手思考片刻，說：「我們和砂隱村要談談後續合作事宜，前一回是他們派人上門，這次該由木葉派人去。」

「的確如此。」突然岔開的話題讓卡卡西一愣，隨即知曉綱手的言下之意，說：「您打算讓我去？」

「沒錯。」她習慣性拍拍桌子，那桌子給綱手拍得吱吱作響，看得卡卡西是膽戰心驚。天生的力量，令綱手無須將查克拉於手上便極具破壞性，已有無數張被綱手拍出裂痕的前車之鑒了，「我給你兩個星期的時間，就交給你處理了。」

兩個星期？卡卡西遲疑了會兒，說：「綱手大人，通勤加上和砂隱村談論合作事宜最多也不會超過一個星期。」

「我說了兩個星期就是兩個星期。」綱手說，「你當上忍者後可曾好好喘口氣？你需要一個假期，卡卡西。就當作是繼任火影前的調整期。」

卡卡西本想拒絕。儘管他從事忍者──他還比別人早了幾年開始──以來幾乎是每天都沉浸於任務之中，但保持身心狀態是一個職業忍者的基本素養，他對自己的專業程度抱有極大的信心。

然而綱手此回異常堅定，她逕自道：「兩個星期後再見啦，卡卡西。」

……他還能說什麼呢？

「是的，綱手大人。」

正好。讓他藉這次機會處理帶土的問題。  
  
  
  
  
**02.**  
旗木卡卡西不得不承認一件事，那就是他引以為傲的腦袋在宇智波帶土身上總是不起作用。

這是很弔詭的現象。他深知自己對帶土的歉疚感來自於野原琳的死亡，按理而言，在第四次忍界大戰時他們已達成和解，互不相欠。

考慮帶土在第四次忍界大戰的所作所為，現在或許是帶土虧欠他才是，但為什麼他依然擺脫不了面對帶土時的徬徨。卡卡西的喃喃自語，被耳尖的帶土聽見了部分內容，笑嘻嘻地問卡卡西是不是在說他的壞話，得到卡卡西果斷且肯定的回答。

他們走在樹林裡，朝著砂隱村的方向而去，一路上只有他們兩個，枝頭上的鳥兒歪著脖子好奇地觀察外來生物，一會兒才吱吱喳喳地飛離。

原本綱手想派遣護衛給他，再怎麼說卡卡西都是木葉當前不可或缺的人物，派人保護是理所當然。結果被卡卡西婉拒了，他的理由正直地讓綱手啞口無言：有別人在，他的休息生活肯定不能安心。

而真相是，他不希望自己和空氣說話的場面被誰知情。

「你拒絕護衛是對的。」帶土說，「我可以保護你啊。」

「你現在這個狀態，是誰求助於誰？」卡卡西忍不住摸向帶土的手，這回卻能摸到實體物，「嗯？」

帶土任由卡卡西捧起他的手，前後左右揉揉捏捏，包含指節，包含指縫，布料的顆粒感摩擦過皮膚薄的部位，叫帶土差點沒忍住反握那雙作孽的手。

「為什麼？」卡卡西問：「明明早上和會議的時候還摸不到的。」

「大概是我的力量開始完整了吧。剛才突然有個感覺，它告訴我你現在能碰到我。」帶土解釋道，他順手摸向一旁的樹幹，掌心逕直拍進樹幹中心，「你剛才不是正好想我碰不到你？」

他的想法。帶土的一席話給了卡卡西靈感，或許現在的帶土依照的是自己的意願，只有卡卡西認為他能碰到的，帶土才能碰到。

忍者從來不是能按常理分析的職業，於是卡卡西選擇跟從直覺。他在心裡默唸希望帶土能觸碰樹幹，示意帶土再碰一回，可惜這回帶土的手依然穿透了樹幹。

這兩次有什麼差別？卡卡西又開始思考。除了觸碰的對象不一樣，再考量關於「旗木卡卡西」這個角色現在之於宇智波帶土的處境……卡卡西抓著帶土的手，重新貼上樹木。

這回，帶土的手穩穩地停留在外部。

「看來現在是你有求於我了。」宇智波帶土吃癟的苦瓜臉，令卡卡西抑制不住上揚的嘴角，說：「你就乖乖當個隨從，好好想一想自己的心願吧。」

暖陽斜過樹葉縫隙，悄悄撫過他們的臉，像極了惡作劇的小孩。他們已經許久未一同走在陽光之下，烈日在十九年多前與他們分道揚鑣，一年前並肩作戰時早已不得日輪的垂青。

帶土的心願會是什麼呢？卡卡西百思不得其解。若是十四歲的帶土，那時他的心願肯定是對野原琳告白；戰時的帶土，那時他正沉浸於月之眼，所以心願會是無限月讀的成功。但若換作是臨死前的帶土，已接受自己波瀾壯闊的人生，將夢想託付給鳴人和他後欣然赴死……就這，他實在想不通帶土還能有什麼事想做。

他決定換個角度想，宇智波帶土的人生缺憾會是什麼呢？自己想總有誤區，他乾脆開口問本人：「你的心願，是想成為火影嗎？」

「說不想是騙人的。」帶土誠實以告，「不過有你在，有鳴人在，似乎也不是非得那麼執著的事了。」

卡卡西默默劃掉這個選項，同時也刪除下一個實現月之眼的選擇──帶土絕不會在知道計畫不過是一場空後傻傻地照辦。他又問：「那是琳了？你不總嚷著要和她告白。」

帶土說：「琳已經死了。我要真是因為她，那不是反倒該回黃泉去嗎？」

說得太有道理，卡卡西一時無言以對。他為帶土耗費多少腦細胞在想這種事，還接連被否認，他半開玩笑道：「你總不會說是你大齡單身心有不滿吧？」

不同前兩次地果斷拒絕，帶土噤聲了。總算意識到自己剛才說了什麼的卡卡西也語塞了，沒想到自己用來緩和氣氛的答案居然是正解，半晌後結結巴巴，說：「不、不會吧？」

帶土沉下臉，道：「……你是不是對大齡單身有什麼意見？」

「沒有。」霎時危險的氛圍讓卡卡西趕忙否認，保命道：「我也是大齡單身，我哪會這麼想。」

帶土冷哼一聲，算是勉強接受卡卡西的說詞。

「這麼說來，你不是更該回到黃泉嗎？」卡卡西說，「琳都死了，你留在這兒要怎麼談戀愛？」

「我死的時候都三十一歲了，琳死的時候才十四歲，你是禽獸嗎？」帶土自暴自棄道，「就算我喜歡她，那也是十四歲的宇智波帶土，不是現在的宇智波帶土！」

卡卡西乾巴巴地勸慰道：「喜歡是不需要分年齡的。」

帶土看了卡卡西一眼，那一眼包含太多太多的無奈，和一些卡卡西讀不懂的情緒，「我跟琳之間與其說是愛情，更近似於有共同目標的革命夥伴吧。」

當事人的帶土鐵了心否定，旁觀者的卡卡西也不好多說什麼，「那現在怎麼辦，我去哪兒給你找一個能體驗脫單的對象？」

話音剛落，帶土就用一種奇怪的視線看了過來，瞧得卡卡西渾身不自在，只能問：「怎麼了？」

「要說對象──」帶土慢悠悠地開口，特意拉長了尾音，「你不就是嗎？」

「我？」卡卡西錯愕地複讀，卻見帶土頷首，「別開玩笑了，帶土。」

「我沒開玩笑。」帶土說，「你不也是個大齡單身青年？」

帶土刻意咬重最後六個字，卡卡西深深感受到帶土對於方才他隨口一提的「大齡單身」有多大的怨念。雖然帶土所言完全正確，不過卡卡西總覺得哪裡不對勁。

沒等卡卡西轉過彎來，帶土又拋出一個更強而有力的論點：「再說現在除了你能看見、接觸我，還有誰能？」

彷彿聽見一聲高昂的「反方得分」，正方的卡卡西不得不承認他輸了。

「反正只是暫時的。」帶土安慰道，「好嗎？嗯？」

他找不到拒絕帶土的正當理由。這個狡猾的男人不僅牢牢把握他的底線，亦堵死他所有退路──不愧是曾經的boss，計畫滴水不漏。卡卡西恍惚地想。再說，人擺脫陰暗後，居然都學會撒嬌了嗎？那聲上揚的尾音裹著甜蜜的糖絲，輕而易舉瓦解他的防守。

「……好。」卡卡西聽見自己開口，盡可能若無其事道，「就這麼辦吧。」

於是卡卡西有了戀人，持續時間是幾秒鐘前至帶土離開為止。興許是陽光炫目，或許是森林清香，也可能是枝頭吟唱的鳥兒，卡卡西沒能吐出一個「不」字。

儘管是暫時的，帶土似乎不打算敷衍了事。他張手朝上，彷彿邀舞的紳士，衝他笑吟吟道：「從牽手開始，如何？」

卡卡西默默將手放到帶土的掌心，後者還調皮地捏了捏，才握住他的手。他暗自慶幸帶土沒有十指緊扣，這個天氣要不了多久汗水就會打濕手套。

帶土的手溫比他稍低，體感加強之下就像握著水袋，緩和愈靠近砂隱村愈發明顯的暑氣，叫卡卡西都有些捨不得鬆開。

此時，一座矮房映入眼簾，屋瓦有顯眼的補丁痕跡，油漆略微斑駁，暴露下頭原木的色調。沒有掛上招牌，但門口矗立寫有菜單的木板。

離開辦公室後，卡卡西直接領了任務出村，現下正過了午時，索性腳步一旋走了進去。

櫃檯有一位老奶奶和一位外表看來四十出頭的女性，廚房裡還有位男性掂著沉重的鐵鍋翻炒。她們同時道了聲歡迎光臨，並讓他隨意找位置入座。裡頭除了他們，還有兩組客人，乍一看不像是忍者。店裡有八扇窗、一扇門，卡卡西選了最角落的桌子，背靠牆壁那端落座，將整間店盡收眼簾。

「我看你這輩子只能當忍者了。」帶土打趣道，「從現在開始存退休金如何？」

「我一直都有存呀。」從他正式成為忍者那一天起。卡卡西瞧了瞧帶土，後者說的一副事不關己的樣子，方才不也做了同樣的事。他邊翻菜單，邊回應：「也說不準哪天就成遺產了。」

「禍害遺千年。」帶土說，「再者，你成了火影以後，說不定還沒現在危險。」

這倒是。卡卡西頷首，補了帶土一槍，「前提是不會有什麼第五次忍界大戰。」

他在定食一列中選了鹽烤秋刀魚定食。當他打算闔上菜單向女性點餐時，注意到帶土緊盯著菜單的右下角。

卡卡西跟著看過去，遂了然。

「想吃？」指尖在丸子二入組上輕點，果不其然瞧見帶土閃閃發亮的眸。這傢伙還是一如既往地喜歡甜食，過去木葉的老人就喜歡給帶土塞糖吃，大概是那時形成的喜好。卡卡西歪著頭，調侃道：「可是你吃不著啊，點來欣賞不嫌看了更難受嗎？」

帶土果然沉默了。卡卡西無奈地搖搖頭，給自己倒了杯茶啜飲。剛剛含進嘴裡，就聽帶土說：「誰說的，你餵我不就成了？」

那口茶直接嗆在嗓子裡，進退兩難。卡卡西強行嚥下，咳了幾聲才緩過來，死魚眼看向帶土，心下是又錯愕又佩服，「真虧你能說出口。」

「為什麼不能？」帶土反問道，「你忘了我們現在是什麼關係嗎？」

他的確是忘了。卡卡西在帶土的緊迫盯人下心虛地扭頭，帶土見狀，誇張地嘆息，說：「你這個人啊，真是──」

在長篇大論開始前，卡卡西搶斷帶土的話，略帶求饒道：「行了，我給你點就是了。」

帶土的笑容重新回歸，他當然不會讓精明狡詐的卡卡西有鑽語言漏洞的機會，立刻補充條件，「還有餵我。」

「……嗯，幫你點，還、還有餵你。」

帶土這才心滿意足放過雙頰飛上羞赧之色的卡卡西，後者也遵照約定，點完定食又點了丸子二入組。

每回對上這傢伙，不管是過去那個，還是現在這個，他總是佔不到上風啊。卡卡西很納悶，明明從來只有他耍著別人玩的份，像是執著於他面罩下真容，卻屢戰屢敗的學生們。

萬物皆有剋星，宇智波帶土的存在就是最佳證據。

餐點來得很快，帶土的視線都粘在丸子上了，在女性退走後便示意卡卡西趕緊動手。伸頭一刀縮頭一刀，卡卡西環顧四周，確定沒人在關注他這個方向，便認命地拿著竹籤送到帶土嘴邊。帶土張口含著其中一個往後退，細細咀嚼，微微瞇起的雙眼讓卡卡西聯想起獲得獎勵品肉骨頭的布魯，也不禁彎起嘴角。

同樣的動作，帶土又重複了兩次，但在咬下最後一顆丸子時，上唇接觸到卡卡西捻著竹籤的食指，令他差點直接放開。

「抱歉。」

卡卡西隨手抽了面紙，試圖抹去那股怪異的感受。心跳比平時快上一些，碎髮下的耳廓有些發熱，他無意識撫摸方才意外相觸的位置，那裡似乎還殘留來自宇智波帶土的溫度。

那是他頭一次感受到戀人這個詞彙的份量，以及初次有了獲得這個身份的實感。

用完午餐，卡卡西再度踏上前往砂隱村的路。這回他不像午餐前那般悠哉行走，稍微加快速度，穿梭在林間枝頭。儘管綱手給他兩個星期的時間，卡卡西也不是會拖沓到最後一刻才死命幹活的性子。

他抵達砂隱村已日落西山，勘九郎正抱臂等在門口。他領著卡卡西往村內走，步伐不大，令卡卡西有時間觀察村子的情況。相比上一回來做援救任務時的斷垣殘壁及鴉雀無聲，砂隱村漸漸恢復往日的喧囂，燈火通明。卡卡西能聽見餐館裡的人們的對話，談及風影時言談間的欽佩，可見現任風影飽受愛戴。

就連卡卡西也不由得感慨，當年那個滿村子惡作劇的小鬼頭，而今所有人心目中的英雄，單論在場的就有他、帶土和我愛羅都受到鳴人的影響。

勘九郎領著他到安排好的住所，和卡卡西約定明天的會談時間便離開了。

木葉的熱和砂隱村的熱相去甚遠。前者群樹環抱，植物很大程度降低暑氣；後者就不同了，似乎沒有四季的區別，風沙席捲，奔騰的熱氣彷彿進了烤箱。尤其現在進入冬季，短時間內的溫差劇變，加上奔波整日，卡卡西梳洗完畢，沾上枕頭便睡意上湧。

晚安。

他依稀聽見了帶土的聲音。  
  
  
  
  
**03.**   
和砂隱村的合作事宜也的確如卡卡西所想，除去他趕路、休憩的一天，協商戰後令新人共同執行任務培養交情的活動大致上也只耗去一天。卡卡西乾脆又花了一天，把後續中忍考試的共同舉辦事項也一併解決。

忙碌時只想著有能休息的空檔就得把握機會回復精力。但現在是時間多的沒處用，他平時的休閒活動至多也就是看看親熱天堂系列。卡卡西有理由相信要是綱手大人知道他把時間全花在親熱天堂上，他免不了要吃一頓打，還是以繼任訓練為名的毒打。

他可不想從醫院趕赴繼任儀式。

最晚離開會議室的我愛羅見卡卡西正倚著欄杆若有所思，上前搭話，「這次麻煩你了，讓你多等一天，耽誤了你的假期，真不好意思。」

「哪裡，風影工作忙碌還接受臨時行程，該道歉的是我才對。」卡卡西說，「綱手大人居然連這種事都寫上了嗎？」

「是的，她很擔心你的假期，讓我幫忙留意你的狀況。」想起先行由忍鷹送達之任務卷軸中綱手特別提及的部分，我愛羅隨口道：「你有煩惱嗎？」

「說是煩惱太奢侈了。」此言一出，怕不是會被其他忍者蓋布袋。卡卡西回應：「不過是太久沒有這麼長的假期，不曉得該做什麼而已。」

「近期菜之國的花季正盛，你不妨去看看？再去湯之國泡個溫泉享受一回如何？」

「……你可真有興致啊。」

卡卡西一聽便知道是某人規劃好的短期假期，或者是再加幾個項目就能促成長期的旅行，大概率是我愛羅自己的旅遊策畫吧。

我愛羅笑道：「提前計畫退休生活不犯法吧？」

「當然不。」卡卡西說，「我似乎也該提前思考我的退休生活了。」

一旁的帶土聽聞卡卡西的規劃，噗哧一笑，說：「你連火影都還沒當上呢。」

我愛羅聽不見帶土的吐槽，卻也不像帶土一般失禮。他認真地點點頭，回應：「的確該提前計畫……倒是回頭還請告知我感想。」

「沒問題。」

卡卡西爽快地應了。

於是他用完午餐後，向我愛羅告別。原本這個假期只被他當作是調整身心狀態及解決帶土的難題，這下才提起勁來，打算好好玩一回。

「菜之國的花季啊……」

「怎麼？」卡卡西轉頭看著帶土，腳下的動作卻沒慢下一步，「你看過？」

「好好看著前方好嗎？你要是撞上了，我絕對大笑。」帶土沒好氣道，彆扭至極的關心，十分有宇智波的風格，也令卡卡西憶起過去他們倆關係最糟糕的那段時期。年紀到底是不會騙人的，現在的關切之情表達的尚能稱一句婉轉，那時的男孩可遠比現在直接，「不，我只是想說和平時期的觀光季沒先訂房，你打算露宿街頭嗎？」

「反正就算真的露宿街頭，也只有我會感受到夜晚的淒涼。」接獲來自帶土的白眼，卡卡西又說：「木葉與菜之國有來往，住一晚也就是一句話的事，離開砂隱村前我已先行告知了。」

原來卡卡西不只傳信向木葉報告狀況，也不忘知會菜之國。哪怕是一聲不吭直接前往，作為木葉的忍者，還是即將上任的第六代火影，菜之國肯定也不敢怠慢。卡卡西寄了信，既能讓菜之國提早應對，同時表明木葉對菜之國的立場依舊。

帶土想：果然是卡卡西的作風，周全地讓人挑不出毛病。

事情果然如卡卡西所言。他們到達時菜之國已派人等在大門口。菜之國的使者似乎有些不安，笑容略顯僵硬，估計是過度揣測卡卡西臨時來訪的目的。但一段簡短的商業問候結束，使者便放下懸在半空的憂慮，就差沒稱兄道弟了。

使者為卡卡西專門留給外賓的住處，過分乾淨的環境，顯然得歸功於卡卡西那封信。

「我們今晚為您約好了菜之國特色料理。」卡卡西道聲謝，聽說卡卡西專程來看花季的使者又問：「需要為您安排導遊嗎？」

「不必了。我想一個人待著。」

「那您的晚餐，我會請他們送到這裡，就不打擾您的假期了。」

使者一鞠躬後，這裡就只剩下他們了。

目睹全程的帶土忍不住問：「你這到底是放假還是外交？」

「有什麼關係。」卡卡西解下裝備，用力伸了個懶腰。衣物順著他的動作往上帶，露出一節腰身，肌肉線條緊緻流暢，「又不是會耽誤放假的事情。」

「出門在外不忘村子，木葉真該給你頒個榮譽村民。」

卡卡西噗哧一笑。

隔天，他們去看了花海。消停沒兩天的帶土從出門起便緊握他的手不放，嚷著要卡卡西履行作為男朋友的義務。

牽手算什麼義務？卡卡西只敢心忖，不敢道出口。深知這話要是被帶土聽見了，他肯定會得寸進尺。

菜之國的花海的確壯觀。卡卡西對花卉了解不多，充其量認得幾樣常見的種類，卻不妨礙他的審美。一邊淡紫深紫交錯，另一邊是粉藍嫩黃和鳴，走在規劃好的小徑上，彷彿被盛大歡迎著的貴賓。

中央豎著一塊立牌，詳細介紹花海的來由。這花本該是純白的，由於菜之國特殊的土壤導致花種變異，才有了不同的顏色。南橘北枳，就是這麼個道理了。

「真漂亮。」

帶土也讚賞有佳。卡卡西瞧了他一眼，挖苦道：「所以你當年就該多花點心思，別老是只送紅玫瑰。」

「……閉嘴。」帶土說，「有你這麼嘲笑男友過去失敗的戀情嗎？」

「我不介意你有失敗的戀情啊。」卡卡西打趣道，「再說了，我是越親近越克制不住想逗人的那種類型呢。」

卡卡西太有自知之明，反而讓帶土只能甩出一段刪節號。他捂著胸口，倒退幾步，整張臉成一團，一副受到重大打擊的模樣，「我受傷了，卡卡西。」

這演技該死的浮誇。卡卡西眼神死地旁觀帶土表演，本欲開口，卻忽然想到這人還幹過頂著那副審美清奇的橘色漩渦面具來阻止他們的事，表演給一群人看他都樂此不疲了，表演給他一個人看不過是小意思。

卡卡西安慰也不是，責罵也不是，想了想乾脆問：「說吧，你想怎樣？」

帶土立刻放棄演戲，敞開雙手，「抱一個？」

聽到這傢伙的要求，第一時間想的居然是「還好只是抱一個」，卡卡西忽然覺得自己完蛋了。

他伸手環住帶土的腰，礙於公開場所隨時可能有人發現他詭異的行為，他的動作不大。帶土就不一樣了，仗著沒人看得見他，放肆地將卡卡西攬進懷裡，低頭在頸肩磨蹭，活像同主人撒嬌的大貓。

牽手、擁抱，下一次大概會要求親吻吧。卡卡西想。這傢伙還是老樣子，特別重視儀式感。

鼻間是帶土的氣息，夾雜周圍花海的淡香，那些花似乎不只是顏色改變了，連若有似無的香氣都能使人微醺。他不自覺收攏雙臂，又趕忙環顧四周，好似做賊心虛的模樣逗笑了帶土。

其實卡卡西多慮了。首先，這種環境大多是成雙成對來的，哪有關注別人的餘裕；其次，雖說同樣是花季，也有平日假日的問題。最後，持續觀看一個陌生人在做什麼是非常失禮的行為，就算真的瞧見不對勁之處，默默扭頭才是正常的反應。

但帶土不會提醒卡卡西。他就喜歡看卡卡西有點顧慮又拿他無可奈何的樣子。

胸膛逐漸上升的溫度，無來由令人焦躁。那股溫度不是如岩漿般一眼可知的炙熱，而是文火似的一點一點滾煮。作為一個忍者，情緒受制於人太不應該了，卡卡西誠心反省自己的過失，又一次開口：「夠了吧？」

見好就收。帶土深諳循序漸進的道理，在執行月之眼的期間習得等待的重要性，他聽話地鬆手，適時流露一點失望，輕易叫原想唸叨他的卡卡西打消念頭。

「走吧，去別的地方看看。」

卡卡西只是嗯了一聲表示同意。  
  
  
  
  
**04.**  
除去抵達時的那天，他們在菜之國又待了兩天。理由很簡單，菜之國的花季特色料理深得帶土的心。

用花作基底的各式美食同樣是菜之國花季時期的收入來源。這類料理多半都是甜點，外觀小巧精緻，約莫一口的大小，價格還能說是親民，觀光客幾乎是人手一盒，再外帶一些回去送禮。

他們自然也品嘗了。對卡卡西而言過甜，但帶土卻大力表示：甜食不甜算什麼甜食？簡單粗暴的歪理，讓試圖用水沖淡口中甜味的卡卡西，差點把水噴到帶土臉上。

最後那幾盤甜食全進了帶土肚子。

話雖如此，卡卡西還是買了幾盒，並不是為了使帶土有藉口讓他餵食，而是為了送禮。無論是綱手還是小櫻，撇除忍者的身分，她們到底還是女孩子，人又多半是外貌協會，絕不會討厭外型精緻的東西。他特意問過店長，這種甜食放上一陣子還是沒問題的，就算不吃，放在那兒也是種享受。

不過小櫻作為最受寵，也是唯一一個女徒弟，卡卡西另外給她買了組裝式的乾燥花燈。挑禮時每一種花燈都聞了一回，最終挑了一款香氣幾近於零的產品。

「外人看起來還以為你準備送給女朋友呢。」

卡卡西掏錢結帳，特意加錢讓店主給他做點包裝，隨口應付：「你前幾天還笑我是大齡單身青年，不是最清楚我有沒有女朋友的嗎？」

「哎呀，我怎麼會知道這種事。」陰陽怪氣的語調，再加上先前的浮誇演技，卡卡西倒是篤定這人又把「阿飛」的性格回收利用了，「好比說，鬼燈城那個女人，她不是挺喜歡你？」

連地點都清楚，還敢說不了解。頭一回感受到來自戀人的醋意，感覺挺新鮮，也有股不可明說的詭異感。卡卡西表情有些奇怪，說：「我們只是朋友。」

「你朋友多著呢。」帶土說得可是實話，過去還只是高傲少年的卡卡西都能有不少朋友了，現在性子軟化許多就更不用提。再配合年紀，沒有誰會討厭溫柔可靠的成熟男子，「你離開木葉前不還給她回信了？」

「我已經拒絕過她了。」

「你肯定是說：『我暫時沒有交往意思。』之類的話吧？」瞧卡卡西表情微微一變，帶土知道自己猜對了，「要我說，你就該直接跟那女人說：『對不起，妳人很棒，但我對妳沒興趣。』」

儘管彼此都心知肚明卡卡西絕不會如此失禮。

「她都結過婚了，經驗比我們還豐富，這種話哪還需要我講得這麼清楚。」

卡卡西接過店主遞來的紙袋，不忘道謝，卻見店主神色怪異，大概是聽見他的自言自語正在懷疑眼前看似正常的男人是不是腦子有病呢，他只得趕緊快步離開。

全都是這個幼稚的男人的錯。卡卡西瞪了過去，感覺自己越來越習慣帶土的存在，老是忘記只有自己看得見這個事實。

卡卡西突然想報復一下帶土，正色道：「不過我的確是打算結婚了。」

「哈？」語出驚人，讓帶土差點上演一齣平地摔。他認真在腦內回顧了一遍卡卡西的交友狀況，卻得不出答案，謙虛發問：「敢問對象是誰？」

卡卡西還以為帶土會說「你居然腳踏兩條船」之類活像小說台詞的質問，看來是被嚇得不輕。計畫成功的他心情很不錯，決定施捨帶土答案，「當然是木葉啊。我覺得達茲納先生說得很有道理，繼任儀式可不就是和木葉的結婚儀式嗎？」

這小子。被卡卡西扳回一成，帶土也忍俊不禁。

離開前，卡卡西特意去找了那位使者，向他表達自己很滿意菜之國的招待，期望以後木葉和菜之國也能繼續維持友好的交流，得到使者感激不盡的頻頻鞠躬。

這種表面工夫，倘若是十四歲的他，鐵定對卡卡西說一句「裝模作樣」。帶土想。不過換作是十四歲的卡卡西，大概也不會把話說得這麼溫和，只會是剎那就能聽出的空虛官腔。

時間是一塊磨刀石，既能鋒利他的天真，也能柔化卡卡西的銳利。

「你會是個好火影。」帶土說，「和我想的一樣。」

「這算什麼？自吹自擂？」

「是啊，看我眼光多毒。」

「你這是不是變相說我眼光不好？」

「別扭曲我的意思。鳴人不就是你看中的？」

「嚴格來說，最先看中的應該是佐助。」卡卡西說，「就和琳一直相信你能成為火影一樣。」

琳，熟悉的名字令帶土一愣。他悄悄看了卡卡西的顏色，後者仍舊噙著一如既往的笑容。有第四次忍界大戰的前例在先，琳絕對是他們共同的地雷，不再提起，或許會是更好的選項。

可卡卡西偏偏反其道而行，不像過去的他，選擇成為懦夫。

帶土一哂，說：「……的確是。」

真是服了這個不怕死的傢伙。  
  
  
  
  
**05**.  
曾經，他以為他們不會再見面了。

卡卡西躺在長廊上，雙手撐在腦後，翹起的腿一晃一晃，浴衣的衣襟微微敞開。不過不要緊，下頭還有基本可以代表卡卡西特徵的緊身衣和面罩。雖說現在沒戴面罩，但緊身衣還是善盡其職，遮去本該裸露在外的胸肌。 

他們來到湯之國已經過了兩天。一反前幾回到點時便外出參訪，卡卡西頭兩日幾乎是在房間度過，看看親熱天堂，累了就睡下，餓了就去餐廳覓食，消食運動是逗弄旅館主人養的博美。

小型犬多少有些神經質，那隻博美又非特別經過訓練的忍犬，一開始旅館主人還特地叮囑卡卡西小心。但卡卡西是行家，雖說他不比犬塚一族的人厲害，對付普通家養犬也綽綽有餘，幾分鐘後就讓博美自發露出軟軟的肚皮了。

我愛羅真是個認真的人。在他向自己提供行程時，卡卡西揉揉博美的腹部，不禁這麼想。菜之國和砂隱村較近，而湯之國又與火之國接壤，記得有個村莊甚至從中畫了一道國境線。開始和結尾都是最恰當的位置，自接獲綱手情報起不過短短一下午，這件事和大事搭不上邊，也是煞費苦心了。

依照這個路線，卡卡西合理懷疑我愛羅的退休生活大概包含到木葉找鳴人聚一聚吧。卡卡西在心中記了一筆，得提醒鳴人在接獲風影退休的情報後得準備迎接客人。

太陽在夏日是徹頭徹尾的夢魘，在冬日卻成了救贖。卡卡西瞇起眼，任由夕陽撒滿全身，昏昏欲睡。

「你的形象呢？」

帶土彎下腰，晚霞的橙黃色的日光筆直穿過他的身體打在卡卡西臉部，為那張清俊的面容刷上幾分陰影，襯的五官更加立體分明。他從不質疑卡卡西的外貌，多數時間把自己裹得只露出上半臉，單從眉眼也能讓人有「帥哥」的印象。何況，作為一個早就見識過卡卡西真容的人，他認為說出如此違心的言論比哄騙那位宇智波的小輩困難幾萬倍。

「只有你看見，有什麼關係。」

卡卡西仰望著上方的男人，帶土徹底擋住了他的陽光，叫他只能專注在帶土的臉龐。宇智波帶土無疑是英俊的，哪怕右臉刻有英雄的勳章，也無損宇智波這個姓氏的驕傲，血統盡責地雋刻出一個藝術品。帶土的眼比他有神，未開啟寫輪眼時的雙眸是深不見底的海峽，開啟時則是飄盪宇宙的紅星，唯有神態能證實面前的男人死去時有三十一歲了。

歲月向來不公平。帶土不僅看著不老，也再不會老了。卡卡西不由得摸了摸自己的臉，想著會不會哪裡已經出現了細紋，會不會過幾年他們一起走在路上一眼就能看出年紀差距。

儘管他明知不會有「幾年後」。

距離他的假期開始，已經過去一個多星期了，再有幾天他就得回到木葉準備繼任火影，他卻始終沒能搞定帶土的問題。

卡卡西一度懷疑帶土是不是在欺騙他，說什麼只要達成心願就能幫助他回到黃泉，所以這一個星期，他們就像是普通得不能再普通的情侶，幹著普通得不能再普通的事。

然而宇智波帶土仍然無法回到黃泉。

「你就老實和我說吧，帶土。」卡卡西近乎懇求道，「你真正的心願到底是什麼？」

「我說了啊。」帶土笑吟吟道，比之卡卡西的惶恐，他彷彿一點都不著急自己能不能回到黃泉。

但是你還在。卡卡西噤聲了，這話他是怎麼也說不出口。

「約會、牽手、擁抱……」帶土豎起兩根手指，說：「不是還有事沒做嗎？」

卡卡西霎時瞪圓了眼。那兩根手指代表什麼，是個成年人都清楚。

還不如要他親他呢。

「我是個男人。」卡卡西可真沒想到有一天會被帶土求歡。帶土是沒把「做愛」兩個字脫口而出，但其中有什麼區別？「你認真的？」

「我看起來像是在開玩笑嗎？」

不，就是一點都不像，所以才更讓卡卡西驚訝。要說宇智波帶土人生三十一載有什麼沒有改變的，唯有他認真時的表情。

「雖然我同意你的要求，但說到底這還是權宜之計。」卡卡西嘆道，「你能和我這種不喜歡的──」

「我覺得我們之間有很嚴重的誤會。」帶土截斷卡卡西的話，他癟癟嘴，不滿道：「我沒有不喜歡你。」

用宇智波的角度來解讀，能說到這種程度，那得是能為你打下這個世界了。

卡卡西開口又閉上，再度開口，又閉上。

沒等卡卡西想到辯詞，帶土朝他伸出手，說：「時間差不多了，你不是要去逛祭典嗎？」

卡卡西搭著起身，掙脫幾下沒抽回手，也就隨帶土去了，被拉著往外走。

兩天前他們走進城鎮時，卡卡西發現城鎮裡有不少觀光客，整條街異常熱鬧，有人在釘著攤位，有人在掛燈籠。他向門口的守衛詢問，才知道原來恰好碰上一年一度的煙火祭典。

他這才了悟，怪不得帶土堅持要他來這個城鎮。湯之國以溫泉出名，每一處都有特色池，他的時間不多，還猶豫要往哪兒去，後來聽從帶土的建議選了這座原本不在計劃裡的城鎮。

卡卡西目不斜視，他絕不會再犯大庭廣眾之下被萬眾矚目的錯誤，小聲問走在身側的男人：「你來過這裡？」

「沒有。」帶土先是否認，又遲疑了一會兒，才回答：「是聽別人說的。」

意料之外的回答讓氛圍霎時詭異了起來。帶土緊張地不斷偷瞄他，卡卡西自然是注意到了。從他主動提起琳，帶土也沒有閉口的那天起，他們已經達成共識，同意不再針對過往的是非對錯論罪──人都死了，還講究什麼？

他們聊了琳，聊了水門老師，也聊了曾經的旗木卡卡西和宇智波帶土，從沒有哪一次避諱，畢竟現在這個世界上，能和他笑談他們的也只有他了。但這回帶土特意用了「別人」作代稱，他不必多想那也曉得那個別人肯定是曉的成員。

再考慮帶土不尋常的反應，這人大概率是曾經和木葉有直接糾葛的人，排除幾位明確知道底細的人，卡卡西已有了底。

「原來曉還會閒話家常嗎？」

「當然。」卡卡西的面不改色讓帶土鬆了口氣，又恢復正常的語調，說：「啊，你看，有糖葫蘆。」

卡卡西順著這個生硬的轉折，主動上前買了一枝。裹著紅糖衣的蘋果在燈光下閃著誘人的光芒，他啃了一口，甜膩的叫他喉頭發苦。

說不介意肯定是說謊。卡卡西想。他的朋友死在曉的手裡，木葉也一度成了廢墟，他怎麼可能對曉有好感？

只不過事情都過去了，他再怎麼計較也不可能時光回溯。

帶土似乎也很後悔提起曉，整場祭典除了提醒他小心左邊靠近的扒手以外沒再開口。卡卡西嘆了口氣，氣氛僵硬的彷彿又回到第四次忍界大戰的對弈。

卡卡西刻意出來得晚一些，祭典從頭走到尾，差不多就到了煙火施放時間。沒有提早踩點的後果就是，祭典主辦方規劃的最佳觀看區已人潮爆滿。萬幸卡卡西是忍者，直接找一棵最高樹三兩下翻上去，他拍拍身旁的空位，讓帶土再靠近些。

見帶土扭捏上了，卡卡西乾脆一把將人拉過來。

「我不想因為這件事壞了心情。」卡卡西說，「你作為男朋友，不該有責任讓氣氛維持到最後一刻嗎？」

這是卡卡西第一次主動說起這讓人哭笑不得的約定。

煙火一發一發地衝上天，碰地炸開，將夜幕噴灑各種色彩。劇烈的亮光照亮了卡卡西的眼睛，清明的叫帶土挪不開眼。

鬼使神差的，他問：「你後悔嗎？」

卡卡西反問：「那你後悔過救我嗎？」

「我不後悔。」

帶土異常認真的回覆，讓卡卡西兩手一攤，說：「那不就得了。」

宇智波帶土笑了，完美調和十四歲的少年和三十一歲的男人的魅力，褪去戾氣，眉眼間滿是平和，讓那張帶有宇智波特色的面孔更發揮血統的優勢。

他說：「看來你已經不再迷惘了。」

他斜視帶土，半開玩笑說：「現在還說這個，被綱手大人聽見了可會要命的。」

煙火還在放著，但沒有一發能比帶土眼中的光芒還奪目。他聽見帶土開口，「等這件事結束，我們就一筆勾銷。」

一筆勾銷。卡卡西也不知道當時的自己在想什麼，又為什麼要這麼做。他勾下自己的面罩，側過頭，在薄唇落下一吻。和平時硬朗的作派大相逕庭，像是碰到某種易碎品的輕柔，又帶有些許狂熱。

帶土沒有拒絕，低垂的眸看著他，紅光點亮了幽黑的深淵，畫出流光溢彩。那雙眼裡沒有情緒，也是，神祇本該視萬物為芻狗，帶土只不過是慈悲，願意面對信徒的祈禱。

「做吧。」卡卡西說，「做吧，宇智波帶土。」

那是他的陽光。

亦是他的罪過。  
  
  
  
  
**06.**  
他從沒想過有一天會和宇智波帶土做愛。

回到旅館的路途是艱困的考驗，相較沙漠徒步有過之而無不及，而帶土的視線簡直像是要把他燒出一個洞。那又不單單是情慾的灼熱。他不由得加快腳步，顯得自己格外期待和他滾上床。

櫃檯的旅館主人看見他，把鑰匙遞來的同時詫異道：「您這麼快就回來啦？」

「是啊，有些急事。」

卡卡西接過鑰匙，甚至沒空道別便往房間走。鑰匙一度戳不進孔洞，一隻大掌包裹他的手，準確打開鎖頭。甫一關門，背部便撞上牆壁。不久前掛起的面罩再度被拉下，親吻來得猛烈而急切，伴隨輕微的刺痛感，卡卡西能嚐到些許鐵鏽味。

相比方才祭典上的隨和，現在的男人帶有第四次忍界大戰時的壓迫感，叫卡卡西連呼吸都難以控制。面對十尾人柱力的無能為力，他現在算是體驗到了。

他們跌跌撞撞進入房間。卡卡西幾乎是跌坐在地，臀部剛剛接觸地面，下一秒便連背部也完全貼合。榻榻米上已有旅館主人趁旅客外出時鋪好的床鋪，卡卡西攢緊棉被，勉強從帶土手裡逃出生天。

碎吻自唇瓣下移，在喉結輕輕吮吸，彷彿動物宣示主宰。喉頭嗚嗚咽咽的破碎呻吟，惹來帶土的笑聲。

帶土抽開腰帶，浴衣眨眼如花盛放。浴衣下頭一般不著片縷，但卡卡西習慣遮掩，除去內褲，上身還穿了緊身衣。些微月光自窗口打入，依稀可見緊實的斜方肌、三角肌，以及隨著呼吸起伏的胸肌，反倒比全裸看著更情色幾分。

卡卡西似乎是不打算掙扎，只用略微濕潤的雙眸看著他。他撫過那道陳舊的刀疤，卡卡西反射性閉上左眼，指腹輕觸，下頭眼皮輕顫。

那裡曾經有他的眼睛。

這個行為實在很讓人誤解，專注的像是在做手術。停頓過久，卡卡西還以為帶土打算挖出來時，他才總算肯放過他可憐的左眼。

他的手自衣擺進入，粗糙的掌心摩擦過鮮少被觸碰的肌膚，讓卡卡西不由自主地蹬腿，試圖用膝蓋撞開騷擾，下一秒就被藤蔓捆得動彈不得。

這麼多天了，竟然沒發現這傢伙能使用忍術。卡卡西恍惚地想。原來他說能保護他並不是在說笑。

「別亂動。」

那是他的身體，就算是男朋友也不至於管到這種程度。沒等卡卡西抱怨，帶土又一次堵了他的嘴，同時手掌探索似地在胸腹游移，恣意傳播情慾的熱意。

突然，帶土掐住乳頭，一會兒拈拈尖端，一會兒拉扯，在發現卡卡西的反應後動作愈發粗暴。

大概是忍者這項職業帶來的後遺症，尤其卡卡西接受過暗部的訓練，忍耐力遠比一般的忍者強大。這不代表卡卡西喜歡疼痛，只不過比起純粹的撫摸，賦予些許的痛覺更能刺激他。

帶土太了解所謂的忍者到底是什麼樣的存在了。作為月之眼的執行者，盡可能將可控因素掌握在手是當然，心理博弈更是基本，他能操弄霧隱村多年，憑藉的從來不只是虛無縹緲的運氣。

他在脖頸綴下一個又一個紅花，彼時卡卡西已側過頭，散亂的碎髮遮去上半臉，卻無法完全擋住飛躍的羞色，喘息聲愈發粗重，雙唇不停開闔，能窺見裡頭小巧的舌尖。

汗水先是打濕了髮絲，又調皮地從腹部滑落，在腰窩短暫駐足，最後滴落在床鋪。

明天，憑旅館主人的火眼金睛，馬上就能辨認出歡愛的痕跡。他可能會這麼懷疑：卡卡西先生明明是一個人回來的，又是如何搞成這樣？帶土惡趣味地想。屆時卡卡西肯定會紅了臉，支支吾吾地說不出半句話吧。

太令人期待了。

他抬高卡卡西的左腿，在大腿內側啄吻。那兒皮膚本就薄，更是除了洗澡基本不會觸碰的位置。他的角度恰好勃發的陰莖遮去帶土的臉，只見那雙猩紅的眸，淫靡的氣息在房間內漫開，觸電般的快感令他的腳趾蜷縮。

不同於第四次忍界大戰時尚有一邊是輪迴眼。雖然他們正面對峙的時候帶土只使用控制尾獸的力量，更多時候還是仰賴他的神威，但即便無直接展現力量，亦不妨礙輪迴眼自帶詭譎的氣場，壓迫感十足。

褪去卡卡西下身唯一的遮蔽，陰莖幾乎是跳了出來。男人這種生物在性方面可真是太誠實了，膨脹的海綿體急切地向帶土陳述主人的情動，握住它時，卡卡西的防守徹底崩潰。

同樣作為男人，即便沒有過經驗，帶土也曉得該如何取悅另一個男人。尤其卡卡西還是一張白紙，連自瀆都極少，光是體認到正在討好他的是誰，已足夠讓他把持不住。

只是緩慢而規律的摩擦，偶爾掂掂下方的小球，讓指腹畫過馬眼，要不了多久溢出的液體已打濕帶土的手。帶土漸漸加快頻率，卡卡西緊咬牙關，依然外漏些許殘破不堪的呻吟。隨後他輕輕一掐，白濁的液體噴濺，卡卡西的呼吸停滯了幾秒鐘，呆愣地看著帶土展示手裡的精液，渾渾噩噩的腦子半晌後才曉得要害羞。

臉部的羞色渲染躲在凌亂白髮下的耳廓，他猛地抬起上半身，衝著帶土肩膀就是一口咬下。耳邊先是傳來帶土嘶的一聲，就聽他笑罵：「你屬狗的？」

帶土不必看也曉得這個力度會留下多重的印記，不甘被白啃了一口，手指探向卡卡西的後穴，試探性地在穴口戳刺。

即便沒見過豬跑，也吃過豬肉。答應之前便曉得兩個男人該怎麼做、用哪裡做，被重新按回床鋪的卡卡西擁著帶土，下顎抵著肩，在手指真正侵入的瞬間，指甲在帶土的背後刮出一道道紅痕。

原本就不是用來承歡的部位，再加上無經驗，擴張只會更加困難。帶土抽出手，不曉得從哪裡摸出了潤滑液，捂熱了原本冰涼的液體，才繼續動作。好在卡卡西十分配合，一聲不吭任由手指進出，唯有泛紅的眼眶證實卡卡西並不如表面上無動於衷。

脆弱。這個詞彙在腦海一閃而過，帶土從沒想過自己會用這種弱氣的形容詞來描述這個人。在十四歲的宇智波帶土心裡，旗木卡卡西是他無法接近的對象，是促使他邁步的路標；在三十一歲的宇智波帶土心裡，所有人都是廢物，只不過旗木卡卡西是當中特別突出的其中一個，也是他求而不得的那一個。

食指輾過腺體時，纖腰猛地弓起，指甲狠狠嵌入他的肩頭。血液的氣味在滿室淫穢中格外突出，激發被主人拋在腦後的職業本能，卡卡西的眼瞬間精明幾分。

卡卡西很清楚自己在做什麼。他舉高雙手，示意帶土脫下他的緊身衣。衣物貼身，再加上汗水的黏著，這並不是一個簡單的工程。衣物徹底褪去，鍛鍊精實的上半身毫無保留地展示，卡卡西身上的傷疤不比他的臉好到哪兒去，尤其是右肩那道貫穿傷，大概這輩子都無法消彌。

執行一個命令換取一個獎勵並不過分，帶土舔舔唇，又一次傾身索吻，這回卡卡西自發貼了上來，還主動鬆開牙關，狡黠地邀請他探訪。

凡事起頭難。在帶土找著訣竅以後，就更不是難事了。後穴的手指從很快從一根變成兩根，兩根再變成三根，卡卡西卻等不來方才感受到的腺體愛撫，快感卡在不上不下的位置，原先抗拒不已的腸道開始分泌液體，腸壁殷勤慰留手指，十足折磨。

帶土當然是故意的。卡卡西的體力在他面前不值一提，現在過度讓卡卡西品嘗甜頭，後續他可不就只顧著自己快樂了嗎？卡卡西要是有知帶土竟然是這麼看他的，肯定會喊幾聲冤枉，卻心虛得不能再心虛。

忽然，手指被全數撤離，隨即雙腿被牽引著環住帶土的腰，腰後被塞了枕頭。卡卡西剛剛意識到帶土打算進入正題時，尺寸驚人的柱體已破開穴口，強硬地突入。

「嗚──」

手指和性器是無法比擬的，卡卡西恍然以為自己正在接受拷問，早已分不清疼痛和快感的界線，它們似乎都能帶來痛苦，也能帶來快樂。汗水唰地落下，涎液自無力閉合的唇角溢出，整個人狼狽如在汪洋中沉浮的遇難者。

他已感覺不到時間的流逝，直至臀部啪地撞上帶土腹肌，彷彿過了一世紀。帶土施捨他短暫的適應期，期間不忘安撫卡卡西有些萎靡的陰莖，傲人的兵器在穴內蓄勢待發。

重新開始的信號是穴口的閉合，就像好奇打探來者意圖的幼稚鬼。帶土扣著卡卡西的腰，大開大合地進出，以實際行動教導幼稚鬼挑釁是要不得的行為。卡卡西嗚咽不斷，呻吟逐漸染上哭腔，眼角帶有魅意。現在帶土能輕易分辨羞赧、酒醉及情慾的醺紅，那對靈魂之窗都會忠實相告。

如果按照親熱天堂的發展，這種時候男主角都會試圖說些情話。卡卡西被撞得來回顛簸，箍著帶土背脊的手又緊了幾分。現在的他實在控管不了高昂的情緒，人又是矛盾的動物，卡卡西既希望聽到帶土開口，又不希望帶土說話。

就這樣吧。卡卡西想。現在這樣已是最好的結果，他們之間還有什麼話好說。

帶土不懂技巧，起初力道重的像是要把人弄死在這張床上，全然憑藉身體素質的優勢胡來，卡卡西被搞得近乎癲狂。可他懂得應變，倚靠對卡卡西的了解，身體誠實的反應，一點一點調整力道、頻率，要不了多久已讓卡卡西連話都說不清楚了。

「那裡不行！太深了……再深一點──」

前後矛盾的邏輯徹底逗樂了帶土，他揉捏著卡卡西的後腰，把卡卡西惹得嚶嚀不斷，這傢伙的敏感點多得不可思議，帶土將此歸功於平時嚴密保守的穿著。腰一用力，再次挺進，問道：「你到底想要我怎樣？」

「我不知道。」卡卡西幾乎要哭出來了，搖頭晃腦道：「我不知道！」

他怎麼會知道呢？畢竟他們都太不講道理了，不論是帶土還是快感，所以是他最不擅長應付的類型。被動接受夾擊，卡卡西一度想逃離這個地獄，卻被帶土牢牢禁錮。後穴被操得又濕又軟，甚至自動扭腰迎合撞擊，水聲滋滋作響，淚水終於潰堤。

帶土托起他，讓他坐在懷裡，笨拙地拭去卡卡西的眼淚，挺進的動作卻沒停擺。體重加持下陰莖到了一個不可思議的深度，卡卡西雙手搭在帶土的肩頭，已徹底失去力氣，全然仰賴帶土的操弄，股間泥濘不堪，鼻息又重了幾分。

他們的身高相去不遠，卡卡西跨坐在帶土腿上，甚至還得低下頭，仰高帶土的臉才能找到一個合適接吻的角度，舌頭胡亂地勾纏帶土的，早已無暇顧及什麼技巧，什麼含蓄。

帶土維持接吻的狀態，拉著卡卡西的手向下，讓卡卡西握住自己脹得好似隨時會爆炸的性器，上下帶動。臨界點的瘋狂讓他放下羞恥，主動安撫起陰莖，顧不得就在他的英雄面前。英雄主宰了一切，他還樂意取悅他，宛如不知羞恥的性愛娃娃。

動一動，卡卡西。英雄在耳邊低語著。你不想解脫嗎？

他吃力地動起腰，吞吐那根能帶來極樂的大傢伙，手裡的動作當然也沒停止，雙管齊下，沒多久卡卡西劇烈顫抖，後穴咬的死緊，發出綿長滿足的呻吟，白濁的液體濺滿他的手、腹部，些微噴灑到帶土的胸膛。

帶土又操幹幾下，一聲低吼將精液灌滿卡卡西的後穴。  
  
  
  
  
**07.**  
宇智波帶土猝不及防地消失了。

那一天比起前一天並沒什麼特別的。前一天他從綱手手裡接過象徵火影的寬帽，那會兒還聽見那道只有他能聽見的掌聲，晚上他們還同桌吃飯──當然是他吃，帶土看著他吃。

彼時卡卡西剛剛接受帶土可能永遠保持這個狀態的事實，他答應帶土的戀人邀請，做了所有屬於戀人的事項，沒有達到預期結果，不免有種做白工的感覺。

習慣真是可怕，這都還沒過二十一天呢。卡卡西想。現在若沒聽見帶土的嘮叨，他恐怕渾身都不舒坦。

他一邊哀嘆為自己一去不復返的節操，在帶土嚷著「你居然還有節操這種東西」的口號，又一次在床上暈厥。

結果早晨醒來，他尚閉著眼，習慣性向房客道聲早沒得到回應時，旗木卡卡西就知道宇智波帶土已經不在了。

原來如此。卡卡西套上衣物，對著鏡子打理儀容，明顯心不在焉，萬幸這些動作他閉著眼也能完美執行。怪不得帶土昨晚會向他道謝，還又一次重述那句該死的一筆勾銷。

那傢伙，往常做愛是不說話的，所以大概是心有所感吧。想起往昔床第歡好，一抹紅霞飛上側頰。

暗部輕敲窗戶，示意卡卡西該出門了。這種每日定時定點的問候，卡卡西已應對如流，只說：「我知道了。」

他推開大門，暗部已等在門口，「早上好，火影大人。」

「早上好。」卡卡西掃了他一眼，率先往前走，隨口道：「妻子做的忍具包嗎？真是心靈手巧。」

提起家務事，暗部有些害羞，卻又難掩幸福，「您注意到啦？」

「當然。」他說，「我把你們當作家人啊。」

「真不愧是六代目。」

他微微一笑，重新邁開步伐。

卡卡西知道，他該繼續前進了。


End file.
